The Life Of The Hunters And The Southerners In The Zombie Apocalypse
by BigSteppinGirl0199
Summary: This story has the Ghost Adventures Crew And SomeRandom Things Please Read It! I Bet You'll Like It! My Whole Town Did!
1. In The Beginning

Savannah's P.O.V

'I felt bad the Zombie Apocalypse just started and my parents were in China, I knew they were safe but I was worried still! Me, my best friend and her little sister were trying to stay alive killing things left to right, man it sure is hard! We walked through our little town nothing much was left...Well the town wasn't to big to start with and the town was usually quiet unless there was a car show in town but it wasn't quiet Today, the sounds of Screaming echoed through the town and moaning from the undead gave Christina chills, Haley didn't let it get to her she was in the mood to kill like she always says...I've known Haley and Christina for a few years, They are like my sisters really, I don't want anything to happen to them'

"Umm where are we even going!" Christina moaned "I'm hungry!" She added

"Keep it down Christina, we are going to the school for now! And we will find something to eat there" Savannah whispered

"But I'm hungry, sleepy and to top it all I'm bored" Christina says while kicking rocks from under her black boots

"Well Christina if you weren't so pickie, maybe just maybe you wouldn't be hungry" Haley argued with her little sister

"Haley! Christina! Save the killing each other for later when one of you turns into a zombie" Savannah says with an evil grin on her face

"Savannah!" Haley Yells

"Quiet! Do you want the zombies to find us?" Savannah says while walking to the Parking lot of the school that was made of brick and small windows that a zombie couldn't get through it was a good hiding place for the moment and they were tired but Savannah wasn't going to sleep she was gonna keep an eye out on the girls and to make sure the zombies wouldn't over run the school...it was 12:30am and the moon was full, usually the coyotes would howl at the moon but since the Z.A the coyotes been dying off because the virus but now there's only zombies that the girls knew of the time being "Yo boo what you doing awake at this hour?" Haley says while yawning and scary the crap out off Savannah

"Sitting here keeping my eyes on things!" Savannah Whispers trying not to wake up a sleeping Christina "Well before you scared the crap out of me! You also have no rights to scare a person like that!"

"Jezz whats wrong?!" Haley asked

"Oh sorry Haley but I just feel bad like if we live through this will there be more folks or are we the only ones" Savannah says while lookin at her Winchester 22

"Well I don't know I hope we do and I hope there are more people out there but we wouldn't know until we find them" Haley grins while trying to cheer up her best friend!

"I just hope we can find what we need and what's good for us you know!" Savannah looks out a window to see nothing but moon light an undead walking the road, Savannah and Haley stayed up the rest of the night...7:53am and the undead was still walking, Haley Woke Up Christina and they both looked for some food "Savannah! Come and get something to eat" Christina yelled for Savannah "Yall two go ahead im not hungry"

Haley's P.O.V

'Last night Savannah said she wasn't gonna sleep, I understood but when she said she wasn't hungry I kinda got worried usually she eats but I don't know why she ain't this morning I was about to ask when there was a big crash in one of the hallways I grabbed my crossbow and my pistol, I saw Savannah grabbed her winchester and her colt revolver, Christina grabbed her knife and a flashlight, we went to look if it was a Herd of zombies that got in some how but no of course not it was 3 guys I didn't know them but Savannah did they started to talk to Savannah'

"don't shoot" A tall brown almost black headed male with icy blue eyes said while lookin straight at the girls

"Robby?" Savannah said with a angry tone

"Savannah? What the crap are you doing here I thought you left like the others" Robby says while scratching his head

"others?" Haley asked

"Yes, Others!" A medium height brown headed male with brown eyes said while grinning like the devil himself

"And who are you?" Christina asked

"I'm David but call me Dj" Dj said "So wait Robby you know Savannah?" he added

"Y-yeah we both know her dude! How do u know her DJ?" A medium height blonde headed male with baby blue eyes said while looking like he just woke up

"That's not the point here!" Savannah and Haley says with anger "And what the heck did you mean by others? Where did they go?"

"Angelina And Zandra didn't tell you?" Dylan said as he covered his blonde hair with his camo hoodie

"Of course not I haven't spoke to them since I don't know when and if y'all haven't noticed they hate me!" Savannah mumbled as she walked back to the room they had locked down like fort Knox

"Someone is moody!" Dj joked "So Angelina hates you? You must be kidding me right?!"

"And Zandra doesn't hate you!" Dylan says with a grin

"One. you only know Angelina from Facebook! And two. Zandra Is a lier"Savannah Explains

"Okay! So they hate you so what its just someone, not everyone does" Robby says in a calm voice

'Savannah walks away for a little bit to think'


	2. Going On The Road

'Savannah had time to think if she should help them..."does it mean putting my friends in danger just to help a few old friends out" She said to herself, she was tired she couldn't sleep again "Will I ever sleep again?" she asked herself before her friends yelled through the hallway "Savannah!" Haley yelled in a panic, Savannah found herself runnin to them to see the group fighting off a herd of zombies. shooting them left to right, over and over again finally they killed all the zombies'

"How did they get in?" Savannah said with anger

"I don't know" Dylan says while looking around "wait was that door open when we got here?"

"And where's Christina?" Robby asked Savannah

"Where is she? If my mom finds out I lost her...She'll kill me! I don't wanna die!" Haley says in a panic

"Haley! Calm down okay? We'll find her" Dj said trying to calm Haley down

"Well her stuff is gone and so is she soo" Savannah says while she looks for her colt then it hit her "CHRISTINA has my colt!" She added

"Even worse! Christina as a gun!" Haley yells "Fudgin" She added

"Does she know how to use it?" Robby Asked

"I don't wanna be on her bad side now! She scares me bro!" Dylan says while hiding in his hoodie

"Dylan! man up!" Savannah said while walking out the door with the others following behind her

"And stop being emo! Hahaha!" Haley says while laughing

"She couldn't have went to far" Dj says with an uneasy tone "could she? Savannah?" he added

"I don't know, this is Christina we're talking about she's pretty quick on her feet but she gets distracted easily" Savannah said while they walked

"Ok-" Robby gets cut off by a 'Bang!' "What The Hell?" He added

'They all ran to where the sound was coming from, they found Christina holding two girls at gun point. One girl had brownish blondish hair with brown eyes and the other girl was blonde headed with brown eyes

"Christina what do you think you are doing?" Savannah asked while crossing her arms "and give me my gun back!" she added

"Zandra Darling! are you okay I was worried about you I thought you went with the others" Dylan says while he runs to Zandra

"I was fine before this little girl pulled a gun at us ain't that right Angelina!" Zandra said with anger

"Yeah you lit-" Angelina got cut off

"Hey! Angelina you will not talk that way to anyone, got that?!" Dj said with anger burning in side him like a fire starting from his feet

"Dj! Man calm down" Robby says while grabbing DJs shoulder

"No dude, take your hand off my shoulder now or I swear I'll make you wish you were never born" Dj growls in anger

"Dj! Your not acting like yourself" Savannah says while looking at DJ

"Wow your smart! But I'm not your precious dj" He says with an evil grin "My names Balam!" he added

"Th-The duke of hell! with three heads?" Savannah says as she wonders

"Ohh someone has been doing research on me oh how sweet!" Balam said as he let out an evil laugh that gave all the girls chills down their backs, he stepped forwards towards Savannah as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in to whisper in her ear "y'all won't last in this world now, I'm the one who started this apocalypse and your friends will die with the other people you find, three tall men wearing black as night will make you see the dark side of the night" he kisses her with the kiss of death as he backs away he says "I'll see y'all in hell" he smokes out of DJ's body making him fall to the ground, Savannah stands there shocked as the weight on her shoulders got heavier and heavier, Haley put her hand on her best friends shoulder and said "don't believe a demon they just try to ruin your life!"

"But Haley what if he's right! He just gave me the kiss of death for goodness sakes, what are we gonna do, run?" Savannah said and asked

"Yes maybe idk but don't worry you have me and even if Christina is a little crazy you have her too!" Haley says while smiling at her best friend

"And even if we haven't really talked in along time I'm here too! Robby is also here for you and even tho DJ is out cold he would agree with us too" Dylan says as he hugged his old friend and her friends

"Huh? What the" DJ says as he gets up

"Dj! Your okay?" Christina said "dude you just got possessed by a demon! Did you know that?" she added

"Yes I know, gosh I saw everything till I passed out" DJ said as he felt like he hadn't slept in days "dang man I feel like crap" he added

"Well you did have something feeding on your soul and energy" Haley pointed out the facts to the guy she didn't know to well

"Well we need to get going back to the school were we can get our stuff and leave this ash pile we once called our town" Robby spoke up...they started walking back to the school, as they got there the girls got everything they had and the boys got stuff to use as weapons, they found a car that could hold them all at a gas station, they got some gas in the car and then had some gas cans they put 8 gas cans full of gas in the back knowing that it will be good till they get to Chattanooga Tennessee or maybe even farther.


	3. West Bound And Down

'Headed west from Hiawassee in to Chattanooga Tennessee, but Chattanooga was over ran by zombies! So they got more gas for the road and headed south west, they finally passed Jackson Mississippi an on in to Louisiana! the group found themselves in Slidell Louisiana as well a place to stay for the night, Savannah couldn't sleep again so she stayed up with the words that Balam said still rolling around in her head but the ones that stood out the most was "Three Tall Men" "Wearing black" finally Robby woke up and saw Savannah in the dark that only moon light came through the old roof of the old barn they were staying at'

"Hey Savannah! You okay?" Robby asked nicely

"I'm fine but we need to get to Las Vegas Nevada by tomorrow morning!" Savannah said with a fake smile

"Is that even possible?" Haley says as she walks over and sits down next to Savannah

"Yes if we leave at 4:00pm and we take turns driving, we might be able to get there at like 8 or 9 tomorrow morning an we will also have 8 things of gas that we picked up four hours ago" Savannah explained

"Umm Savannah? I'm the only one that can drive" Robby pointed out

"Yeah maybe in the USA but not in USZ! USZ don't have no freaking rules!" Haley says hoping she can drive later

"And No Freaking Pies!" Christina says in her sleep

"What the hell!? Hahaha" Robby says while laughing

"That's Christina for ya" Savannah said while she cleans her colt

"Dude she made a pizza when she was asleep, but cupcake ate it! Hahaha" Haley says while busting out laughing

"Hey Robby! Can you do a head count please?" Savannah asked with her big blueish/greenish eyes

"Sure one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. There's only seven of us, where's Angelina?" Robby Asked

"Crap! I don't know" Haley said not really caring

"Oh no Robby wake the rest" Savannah said

'Robby woke up the rest and got their stuff together when they heard a loud scream, it was Angelina she started crying and running she ran in to DJ, as she did him and her fail and got hurt on broken class'

"Angelina! Get off me please?" Dj asked Angelina

"Ah so sorry DJ!" Angelina says as she gets up

"What were you running from Zombies?" Zandra asked

"I Don't Know! It was on its back legs i-it was taller than Robby an-and it was hairy" Angelina said with fear in her voice

"Werewolf?" Christina and Dylan Asked

"Werewolves aren't real" Dj and Robby says while pointing out the facts

"Zombies wasn't real either and now look! Zombies everywhere" Zandra said with a fake laugh

"It coulda been a Rugaru!" Savannah said while putting her stuff in the car

"Nerd! Haha" Haley says while laughing

"What da? What is a Rugaru?" Angelina Asked

"All you need to know is its a Louisiana folklore some say they're real some say otherwise" Savannah said as a big growl came from behind them "Rugaru!" She added when a big Werewolf/human looking thing came at Angelina and cuts her with its hand like claw with in a second Dj grabbed a gun and shot its head off. They rusted to Angelina to see how bad it was "only a scratch?" Dylan asked Savannah, she knew what that meant and she had to tell them easy or they'd freak'

"Oh crap!" Savannah said with a panic tone

"What? Whats gonna happen to me?" Angelina Asked

"Your gonna turn into one! Unless we stop it now!" Savannah says as she grabbed her pistol

"Okay! An how are you gonna do that?" Haley asked awkwardly

"Well" Savannah says while she loads her colt "I'm sorry but me or one of the guys are gonna have to uh ah hmm" she added

"Have to what?" Dj and Robby asked

"Shoot Her! okay someone is going to have to shoot her" Savannah says with anger

"I Will!" Haley says with a little bit of happiness

"Wait! You can't just shoot her! She's a living, breathing, human. For goodness sake!" Dj said with a unfamiliar tone of voice

"But she could change anytime an she could kill us!" Savannah says with an upset tone

"Bu-" Dj gets cut off by a 'Bang' He quickly turns around to see Angelina dead on the ground and then another 'Bang' came from Haley's gun "Haley!" He added

"Look! It had to happen, She could have killed us! And y'all were taking to long to talk soo!" Haley explained when her little sister started poking the body with a stick

"Christina!" Robby said out of nowhere scared the girls alittle

"Look just get in the car Haley you can ride up front with me!" Savannah said to her best friend

"that's not fair I wanna sit up front!" Christina complained

"Shut it Christina! This is not the time for complaining" Haley says while giving her little sister a 'stop talking or I'll kill you' look

"Fine but I get to pick the music!" Christina says with a grin

"NO!" everybody says at once

"We are listening to Metallica! And y'all will like it!" Savannah yells

"Fine!" Everybody Yells back

"Uhh no dark music!" Haley says as she looks through Savannah's music

"Fine its Metallica or Johnny Cash and Waylon Jennings!" Savannah says with her evil grin

"Metallica It Is Then!" Haley sighs

'5:45am...they finally got in to Texas, heading northwest to Las Vegas Nevada'

Savannah's P.O.V

'What if that could have been me? Or Haley? Or maybe even Christina? I'm beginning to think what Balam said is true or coming true but who is the men in black? Who would it be? Who could it be? Maybe Balam was lying about the men but what if?'


	4. Strangers

Haley's P.O.V

'Going down an old dusty road! In the middle of nowhere is boring! Why did we come this way? What was with DJ and Angelina? Did they have a thing? EW just EW! I looked in the back to see everyone asleep except for Savannah because she was driving so I turned on a song to put us in a good mood, my sister put this song in the ground but it was the only thing to make us feel good! 'Its all the same, only the names will change, everyday it seems we're wasting away!' I looked over to Savannah trying not to sing and I busted out laughing'

"What?" Savannah asked with wonder

"Just go ahead and sing hahaha!" Haley said as she turned up the music

"Another place where the faces are so cold! I' drive all night just to get back home! I'm cowboy on a steal horse I ride, I'm wanted, dead or alive!" Savannah started to sing

"Wanted, Dead Or Alive!" Haley added like a backup singer

"Sometimes I sleep, sometimes its not for days! The people I meet always go their separate ways" Savannah sings with the music

"Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink and times when your alone all you do is think" Haley sing with a grin

"I walk these street, a six string on my back I play for keeps, 'causes I might not make it back" Savannah added having alittle laugh with a smile

"I've been everywhere and I'm standing tall, I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all" Haley sings as she puts on her bandana for a laugh

"I'm a cowboy on a steal horse I ride, I'm Wanted! Dead or alive" Savannah laughs more at how stupid they sounded

"I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side, We're Wanted Dead Or Alive!" Haley improvises

"And We Ride! Dead Or Alive!" Savannah sings

"Oh yeaha! Wanted! Dead Or Alive!" Haley grabs her flashlight and starts sing into it

"I still drive! dead or alive" Savannah's voice gets lower

"Wanted! Dead or alive!" Haley finished the song "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" she added

"It was so hard tho! Hahaha that sounded bad!" Savannah joked as she put a song on it was 'Waiting on down the line by Waylon Jennings' Haley didn't really like old country music but it was Savannah's music so she didn't have a choice

"That was so wrong haha but I'm glad to see you back to your old self" Haley Laughed

"Yes the perverted me everybody loves!" Savannah said with a fake smile

"But your soo fun! That way!" Haley pointed out

"Yeah I might be but its not the time for being fun, Haley! Its time to be mature! An not childish!" Savannah explained trying to make sure not to hit abandoned cars on the road

"I know! I'm trying to cheer you up but it seems to be not working! Hey look!" Haley says as she pointed out the window "Welcome To Las Vegas Nevada!" she added

"Where nuns can be strippers and sins fall out of the sky! Like big balls of fire!" Savannah says as she looks out the window

"Well when ya put it that way!" Haley says awkwardly

"Wow Just Wow! I think we should wake the others huh?" Savannah says as Haley hit her arm

"Watch and learn! Ahhhhhhh Zombies Are Attacking" Haley says waking up all the others

"What Where? Haley! Wait we're here? Why didn't you just say that?" Dj says angrily at Haley

"Calm down DJ!" Savannah said to him with anger

"Where are we gonna stay at?" Christina Asked as she yawned

"We are staying at Bellagio Towers!" Savannah told Christina

"The finest hotel in Las Vegas Nevada right?" Haley and DJ asked

"I'm not sure but its gonna have to do" Robby said as they pulled up at the front door

"Where's the zombies?" Zandra asked

"Hmm well I don't know" Savannah said looking left to right

"Well lets go in!" Dylan said as he got out of the car

'They walked in but there were no zombies in side so they fixed a place to stay and sleep, it was 4:30pm. Christina, Zandra, Dylan and Robby played guess what! Savannah, Dj and Haley thought it was to babyish for them so they were talking'

"So if the zombie apocalypse killed or kills everyone except us what are we gonna do?" Dj asked Savannah awkwardly

"I don't know, that won't happen tho! But if it does I'm going to do what I've always wanted to do!" Savannah says

"And what's that or do I even want to know?" Haley asked

"Read every book that I've always wanted to read!" Savannah said with happiness

"Boring! Enough book crap!" Dj says as he gets a book "books shouldn't even be in your life Savannah! You need to see the world!" he added

"If you haven't noticed the world is dead!" Haley spoke up

"that's not the point here but the point is that you can do whatever with whomever you want! Thats alive" DJ mumbled

"Great nice pep talk, I'm gonna go walk" Savannah says as she walks out

Savannah's P.O.V

'What the crap was wrong with DJ? Does he think i like him? Is he jealous of Robby? Does he think I like Robby? I don't like either of them ugh! I just wish I could fine someone like me to talk to 'Bang' what the hell? Should I check who that was or go back to the group? Hell I'm gonna see who it was! I hear voices over there and they're coming this way I should hid behind that car'

"Nice work Aaron! Do you know how many zombies could have heard that!" A tall dark brown short hair man said

"Calm down bro!" A tall man with no hair said to his friend

"Guys shut up! Its not like there's cops around here!" A tall black headed man said as he heard breathing coming from the other side of the car "Do you guys hear that?" he added

"Over there!" the man with no hair said

'The men walked around the car to see a gun pointed at them!'

"Uhh who are you?" they asked

"Names Savannah, Savannah Hamilton And whats yalls names?" Savannah said an then asked nicely

"Uh I'm Nick, Nick Groff" The brown headed man said

"I'm Aaron, Aaron Goodwin!" The hairless man said

"And I'm Zak, Zak Bagans" The black headed man said "Why don't you put the gun down now?" Zak added

"You can't trust anyone in USZ!" Savannah Said as she put her colt in her boot

"USZ?" Nick asked as he rubbed his neck

"Yeah! The United States Of Zombies" Savannah said as she laughed

"Are you the only one here? Or do you have a group?" Aaron asked with wonder

"If six teens and a eleven year old is a group than yeah I guess, come we can talk at the hotel!" Savannah said as she was wondering if they were the men Balam was talking about

"Where are you kids from?" Zak asked nicely as he walked beside her

"Georgia, that's all I can say right now!" Savannah says with a calming tone

"Okay!" Aaron says with a smile


	5. A Cry For Help

"Georgia, huh?" Zak asked

"Yes sir! Born an raised" Savannah said with pride

"Uh why are you in Las Vegas Nevada then?" Nick asked as he tripped over a dead body

"Because we are trying to get to Los Angeles!" Savannah said

"Oh" Aaron says as he wonders why

"Lets go in, shall we?" Savannah asked while opening the door and Steppin inside "I'm Home Idjits" she yells at the group

"And who are they?" Robby asked Savannah

"That's Zak, Aaron and Nick! Aka the G.A.C!" Savannah says as she points at them one by one

"Really? Where the heck did ya find them?" Haley asked normally

"Actually we found her!" Aaron mumbles

"I'm the one that heard Nick complaining to Aaron!" Savannah points out

"No one cares really! All we care about is making sure Balam doesn't make us in to toys for his hellhounds!" Christina complains

"Balam? The three headed duke of hell?" Zak questions Savannah

"Yeah That's him he already gave Savannah the kiss of death" Haley sighs

"Wait! How do you know Balam?" Dj asked as he doesn't seem to trust Zak

"Well we have had many encounters with Balam" Nick says "But never the kiss of death!" He added

"Y'all have? Would y'all know how to get rid of him? Or how did he get here?" Zandra Asked while sitting down next to Dylan

"Hmm the only way he got out of hell is if hells gates open or someone used a ouija board, did you make a deal with him?" Zak said and asked nicely to Savannah

"No, No matter what! I've never made a deal with a demon and I'm not planning to either!" Savannah says as she gets alittle aggravated with the thought of it

"Okay so its must be something else right? Like a way to make sure Savannah doesn't die?" Dj asked worried as hell

"No there isn't! trust me I've thought about it" Savannah said plainly as if she didn't care

"Well what are we gonna do then run till we can't?" Haley asked

"Who the hell is we? Y'all ain't gonna get freaking hurt because of me and I'm not gonna run! Because I don't back down from a fight! If I'm going out...Im going out in a blaze of glory" Savannah says looks to see nothing but the dead walking the streets

"Did you just quote bon jovi's song Blaze Of Glory?" Aaron simply asked

"Yeah I kinda did...But that's not the point! The point here is im not letting anyone die or get hurt! Now I'm going to talk to that demon and see what his plan is!" Savannah says as she begins to walk outside

"Wait where? You better not go to the crossroads!" Haley tells Savannah

"Yeah, I am not going to sell my soul but just talk to him" Savannah explains to Haley and the group

"Well if you are then I'm going with you, to make sure he doesn't try killing you" Zak says as he gets his gun

"No Sir!" Savannah tells Zak

"Why Not?" Zak says as he walks towards Savannah

'Savannah doesn't want to tell them why so she looks at Zak with her big Blueish/greenish eyes and says "Sorry but its too dangerous" She hopes Zak doesn't add a fact to what she just said'

"Too dangerous? Really? I'm older than you also stronger than you! So I think I can handle some crazy demon! I can protect you and I can protect myself, you also don't know where to go" Zak points the facts out

"I have a feeling you can argue with a brick wall!" Savannah says as she gives Zak a look "Nevermind y'all don't know what I'm talking about" She added

"Before we leave, Nick. You and Aaron are gonna watch them" Zak says stepping closer to the door

"Okay Bro!" Nick says as Zak walks out the door

Zak's P.O.V

'What is she keeping from us? Did Balam tell her something about us? Or is she just afraid? Well she probably is afraid! I don't blame her really, but why did they come here? "Zak umm where are the best crossroads around here?" She asked, and I don't really know myself but I couldn't just tell her so I changed the subject "huh? hmm well look why don't you tell me how you, Haley and Christina got in to this?" She thought for a moment and then said "Well I was at my house when the Z.A started and my parents and grandma got transported to China, I didn't think China was a good Idea and there was no more seats on the plane so I just stayed here in the us..." Then she went quiet i looked over to her, to see her looking out the car window. I asked why she stopped talking? she told me "I have to much on the brain! I guess" I was about to say she could tell me but we got to the crossroads'

"We're here" Savannah said as she put a ring of hers in the middle of the crossroad "Balam! Where are you, you sorry S.O.B" She added

"Yes?" Balam says as he pops up behind Zak making him jump

"What the hell?" Zak growled

"Oh Savannah, You brought Zak. How nice!" Balam said

"Shut up Balam!" Savannah says with anger

"What do you want Savannah? Do you want to sell me your soul? I am a very busy man" Balam asked and said

"No I want information! Why do you want my soul?" Savannah asked knowing that dealing with a demon is harder than it looks

"I can't tell you! But what I can tell you is, you shouldn't have left the other haha" Balam says with an evil laugh

~At the hotel~

"Whats taking them so long?" Haley asked Nick

"Well the only dirt crossroad around here is about a few miles away" Nick said with boredom

"Its pretty out!" Christina says randomly

"Yes with all the blood on the sidewalks and dead bodies all over the place!" Aaron says with a smart tone to his voice

'Boom' they all heard as a big blast of wind throws the doors open and hellhounds howls, and a familiar person! it was Angelina but not human she was a demon!'

"Angelina?" Dj asked as Angelina's black eyes opened quickly

"Demon!? But how?" Dylan asked

"Now its not time to question! Its time for y'all to die of course!" Angelina said then whistles to the hell hounds "fetch'em boys" she added

"How do you kill hell hounds?" Nick and Aaron asked

"One Minute!" Haley says as she runs to the water to turn it on and then the smoke of the fire turns the sprinklers that she filled with holy water earlier that day

"And what did you do?" The rest of the group asked

"Nothing just when I say run you guys run k?" Haley tells them

"So you don't have a plan?" Angelina laughs

"Nope but I have one word for you!" Haley says as she sees the water about to go everywhere "Burn!" She adds as the holy water went all over everyone "Run! Now!"

"Good Idea!" The group ran out rather to face zombies than a crazy demon chick! She was still burning and the hell hounds got banished to hell once again.


	6. Blood And Dust

~At the crossroads~

"What are you planning to do with them?" Savannah asked with anger

"Nothing bad well maybe rip their limbs off one by one or make them in to my minions" Balam said with a laugh that would give a chill to anyone that heard it

"You won't do anything to anyone Balam! Not while I'm living!" Zak says as he stands his ground

"Look here Bagans! This here is my world and last time I checked you sold your soul to me" Balam said with an angry tone

"Wait you sold your soul?!" Savannah said "And to him!"

"My my, maybe I should let you two talk" Balam said as he disappeared

"Damnit Balam! Your nothing but a damn chicken! Come back and face me like a real man!" Zak says as he kicks the dust under his feet

"Zak stop! He isn't going to come back and we need to get to the others now" Savannah tells Zak as they get in to the car "Oh and we are going to talk about the soul selling thing Zachery!"

"Did you just call me Zachary?" Zak asked "And its none of your business that I sold my soul!"

"Yeah I did and I will make it my business! Why did you sell your soul?" Savannah said and asked

"You really want to know?" Zak asked as Savannah nodded "Fine I'll tell you, but you better not tell the guys!" He added

"Wait you didn't tell Aaron and Nick?" Savannah asked

"No they would freak the hell out!"

"Wow Zak nice I thought you guys were like brothers?"

"We are but that doesn't mean anything! And I thought you wanted to know why I sold my soul?"

"Well duhh!"

"Okay then stop asking questions"

"But I like asking questions!"

"It's Amazing! How you can ask so many questions"

"Says the man that ask spirits crap! But anyways tell me"

"The reason I sold my soul is because I was young, stupid and I thought if I sold my soul, i could save a close friend of mine" Zak said sadly

"Close friend?"

"Yes her name was Jessie, she was the only person who understood me actually, we use to walk to school together, well until she got shot"

"Shot? Who shot her?"

"Some guy that hated me, he tried to shoot me but Jessie stepped in the way, she fail to the ground but the guy ran, he could have took another shot but no he was scared! I was going to go after him but Jessie, sh-she stopped me. She grabbed my hand and looked me straight in the eyes, she said that he would get what he deserves in the end. There was a few houses down the road alittle was, one couple heard the gun shot and ran to where we were, they took Jessie to the hospital and I called her parents told them to get to the hospital as quickly as possible, she was put on life support that night and the doctors said she wouldn't live pass the night. her parents told me to go home, I didn't want to though but I did as told, I went home and got the most important thing to me that was a object of course and I grabbed a old tin box out of the garage, i ran to the nearest crossroad that was still dirt! It was next to a old graveyard, i dug a hole in the middle and placed the tin in the hole covered it up with dirt and rocks, I didn't think it would work but it did. Balam popped up out of nowhere and asked what deal I wanted to make of course I was rethinking it through but I decided to make the deal for jessie, we talked things through and he said deal the next day Jessie was fine but her parents thought we shouldn't be friends anymore so they made her move in with her grandmother up in North Dakota, I never saw her again after that."

"Wait how old were you two?"

"She was 14 and I was 15"

"Wow he must have given you a long time"

"Actually he said he would come and get me when he wanted me, when he was ready for me. I wonder what he meant by that"

"I don't know but I do know that its probably not good"

"Well what do we have here" Zak says as they pull up to the hotel and saw Angelina back from the dead

"Angelina? What the heck is she doing back?" Savannah says as she gets out of the car

"Who? What the-" Zak gets cut off by Zandra

"Watch Out!" Zandra yells as a Hellhound comes after Zak And Savannah

'Zak Pulls Savannah behind him and pulls out a pistol then shoots the Hellhound in the head and Hellhound blood goes everywhere'

"Uh-uh thanks Zak" Savannah stutters as she speaks

"Just doing what has to be done, now come on" Zak tells her as he pulls her to where the others were at "What the hell is going on?"

"Angelina is back but she's a demon now!" Dj said

"Who is Angelina?" Zak asked

"Someone that almost turned in to a rugaru and Haley shot! That's all ya need to know for now" Savannah said as she grabs her colt and a bottle of holy water she keeps just in case "I'm gonna finish this once and for all, she's going back to hell even if I have to drag her kicking and screaming!" she adds as she runs out to where Angelina was at

"Oh look Savannah is trying to be the hero!" Angelina says as she turns around to face Savannah

"Shut up! Your going back to hell now!"

"Wait! Don't you want to know your future?"

"No I don't need to know!"

"Okay if you don't want to know who falls for you that's fine"

"Shut it!"

"Have you even asked yourself where your sister is? She dead! Haha are you happy? Saying that you were tired of hearing about her! You don't have to hear about her no more"

"No! I don't believe you!"

"And your cousin Christian is too! Your cousin Nick, your cousin Aaron are both dead! Haha"

"NO! Just shut up!" Savannah says as she falls to her knees and starts to cry

"I can save them just make me a deal!" Angelina says as she looks down at her

"No! Never! And your just lying! To make me cry and feel hurt! Well guess what, I cried and I got hurt but now you'll scream!" Savannah says as she throws more holy water on Angelina and shoots her in the head with a special bullet she made the night the Z.A started "Kiss Balam for me cause he's next!" she added as Angelina's Body fell to the ground for the last time!

'The group ran over to Savannah and looked at the body lying in a puddle of blood'

"Are you okay?" Zak asked in a worried tone of voice

"Yes I'm fine and its time for me to go" Savannah said as she walked in to get her stuff

"No you can't its to dangerous for you" Christina said "And we know Balam will come for you! You can't fight him! Your just a teen!" she added

"Christina! It doesn't matter where I am he will come and I know y'all can't fight him but I can that's why I'm leaving you guys! I'm not getting y'all hurt im going back to Georgia! And that's where I'll die. y'all better get to Los Angeles now don't wait go get to LAX and get a plane I know Robby can fly one! Just get a plane and get to china with the others!" Savannah says sadly

"And if we run in to Angie an Bruce what are we going to tell them?" Dj asked

"Tell'em I love them and I'll be with my uncles, my brother, my grandparents, and my Aunts!" Savannah tells him

"And how the hell do you think they are gonna respond to that? What about Margie? Huh what about your grandmother? Its gonna break her heart! Do you really want to break her heart?" Dylan and Zandra yells at Savannah

"I at least want them to know what happened! Where they won't wonder if their baby girl will come home that day or any other day! Because they will find out!" Savannah says with tears running down her face

"Well i'm coming with you!" Haley tells her best friend

"You're not gonna let me die in peace are you?" Savannah asked

"I'm not gonna let you die, Period!" Haley says as she grabs her things.


End file.
